Morn
"Vous connaissez Morn, il ne se tait jamais." : - Quark ( ) ---- Morn était une figure emblématique du Quark's et son meilleur client. Il était connu pour être grandement loquace, et appréciait une large variété de boissons alcoolisées. Morn possédait une affaire d'expéditions spécialisées dans le transport de cargos mondains variés. ( ) Histoire Le Jour du Cambriolage de la Mère Lissepianne Morn était un des cinq voleurs ayant dérobé 1,000 barres de Latinium plaquées or à la Banque Centrale De Lissepia durant le de 2365. Morn déposa les barres à la Banque de Bolias et en extraya le latinium liquide puis l'ingurgita dans son second estomac, causant la chute de la plupart de ses cheveux. ( ) ''Deep Space 9'' En 2364, Morn alla au Quark's pour la première fois, une époque où il avait encore ses cheveux. Quark pensait qu'il était simplement un client de passage de plus quand il s'assit sur ce qui serait ensuite connu comme "sa selle". Quark ne s'imaginait pas qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de si important dans sa vie, et pour son bar. ( ) En 2369, après que les Cardassiens se furent retirés de Bajor, Morn resta sur Deep Space 9, qui était sous le contrôle de la Fédération. Morn passa la plupart de son temps au Quark's, devenant son plus fiable client et occasionnel associé (notamment dans un essai de mise en place d'un combat de Campagnol Cardassien illégal ; il fut découvert en train de peindre des numéros sur les campagnols, et l'opération fut stoppée). ( ) En 2370, avec son cargo rendu inopérant pendant une modification du noeud de distorsion, Morn se fit évacuer de la station sur le dernier runabout disponible, l' , lors du coup d'Etat Bajoran de courte durée. ( ) Odo empêcha Morn de devenir une victime d'une recherche et d'une saisie illégale par une bande de Klingons belliqueux sur la Promenade. ( ) En 2372, Quark laissa même Morn tenir le bar temporairement lorsqu'il voyagea vers la Terre. ( ) Dans la semaine qui conduisit à la Guerre du Dominion, Morn devint bizarre lorsqu'il entendit les prédictions de Quark quant aux temps à venir. Il frappa Quark avec un fauteuil de bar, puis s'enfuit du bar et traversa la Promenade, criant "Nous sommes tous maudits !" Il partit ensuite pour le Temple Bajoran, complètement nu, et commença à implorer la protection des Prophètes. ( ) .}} Pendant la prise de contrôle du Dominion sur Terok Nor, Morn fit un voyage pour voir sa mère pour son anniversaire, et emporta un message codé pour le capitaine Benjamin Sisko des forces de la résistance sur la station, et de ce fait sauva le Quadrant Alpha. ( ) En mi-2374, Morn parit en voyage d'affaire, laissant une cargaison de cafards livaniens dans le hangar n°3. Lors de l'absence de Morn, les ventes du Quark's ont chuté de quasiment 5%. Alors, pendant son absence de deux semaines, Quark créa un hologramme simplifié du Lurien parce que son bar était incomplet sans lui. Les gens aimaient Morn, et le ressentaient comme une mascotte – tous ceux qui se rendaient au bar s'attendaient à le voir, et si ce n'était pas le cas ils ne se sentaient pas comme chez eux – ce qui n'était pas bon pour les affaires du Quark's. Après cette période d'absence de plus de deux semaines, les betteraves que Morn avait laissé dans le hangar commencèrent à pourrir, poussant Odo à aller le chercher au Quark's et à lui demander de s'en débarrasser. En fait, il s'adressa à l'hologramme et fut berné temporairement à la grande joie de Quark. Peu après, Quark entendit dire que le vaisseau cargo de Morn fut pris dans une tempête ionique, durant laquelle il décéda. Il apprit en effet de Benjamin Sisko, qui recueillit les dernières volontés de Morn, disant lèguer tous ses biens à Quark: 1 tableau, 1 baignoire remplie de boue et les 4 conteneurs de betteraves. Il fut plus tard découvert que Morn avait falsifié sa propre mort, profitant de la prescription décennale du méfait commis au , dans le but de semer ses complices. Pour remercier Quark de son aide qui lui permit de se débarrasser des quatre autres voleurs, il lui offrit une partie du latinium liquide dissimulé dans son second estomac, soit l'équivalent de 100 barres. ( ) Chronologies alternatives Dans un futur alternatif il était présent au service mémorial pour Benjamin Sisko sur la promenade. En 2405, Il s'enfuit aussi du Quark's, avec la station sous contrôle Klingon. En 2422 il s'enfuit encore du bar, qui était nommé Morn's. Julian Bashir mentionna que Dax, Nog, et Jake Sisko pouvaient se rendre au Morn's pour y boire. ( ) Vie personnelle Famille Morn avait 17 frères et soeurs. ( ) Romances Morn était plutôt homme à femmes, et était souvent vu avec une jolie femme à ses côtés. Morn a une fois fait sa demande à l'officier de Starfleet Jadzia Dax,qui refusa. Elle eut dit qu'elle le trouvait mignon, ( ) et, avant 2372 plus tard admis qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui. Comme elle l'a expliqué, cependant, il n'était pas intéressé. ( ) Intérêts personnels Bien qu'il possédait son propre vaisseau, Morn avait ses quartiers à bord de Deep Space 9. Ses quartiers étaient exceptionnellement spartiates, contenant une baignoire de boue chaude, dans laquelle il dormait, et une peinture d'un matador. ( ) Il aimait aussi jouer au dabo, mais ne put se faire aux flèchettes. ( ) Lui et Worf se retrouvaient fréquemment, ayant un combat hebdomadaire dans la holosuite. Worf pensait qu'il était un excellent partenaire d'entrainement. ( ) Apparitions *TNG: ** *DS9 ** (Saison 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Saison 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *VOY: ** Coulisses * Morn était joué par l'acteur Mark Allen Shepherd, premièrement apparu dans . Dans l'épisode , Shepherd, sans le maquillage de Morn, apparut brièvement en tant que le client Bajoran à qui Quark demanda de prendre le siège de Morn. * Morn a été pour la première fois identifié nominalement dans (bien que son nom ait été précédemment utilisé dans les scripts pour et ) et par les espèces dans "Who Mourns for Morn?". * "Morn" est un anagramme pour , le "barfly" joué par dans la série TV . * Il est possible que Morn était androgyne depuis qu'Odo, pendant qu'il faisait une annonce aux passants de la promenade de Deep Space 9, dit "Mesdames et messieurs (à noter que Morn passait par là) ... et toutes espèces androgynes..." Il est raisonnable de supposer qu'Odo faisait une plaisanterie à l'attention de Morn, bien qu'Odo n'ayant apparemment pas le sens de l'humour il a pu être sérieux. Il semble que ce soit vrai depuis que Morn fut désigné comme il/elle dans les épisodes suivants. * Avant que les séries soient diffusées, Morn était seulement connu de l'équipe comme "the Grinch". Mark Shepherd faillit ne pas devenir Morn. En dépit du fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le rôle, l'équipe de production l'a accidentellement laissé hors de la liste de casting quand ils ont commencé à filmer "Emissary". By what Shepherd claims was intuition, he decided one day to wander onto the Paramount lot and see what was going on. Coincidentally that very day, Morn was to be filmed. Shepherd's contribution impressed the producers so much, he was made a recurring character. (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) * Aside from Mark Allen Shepherd, Dennis Madalone is the only stunt performer or actor to have portrayed Morn. In there is one stunt scene in which Morn is thrown from his bar stool by Worf. de:Morn en:Morn es:Morn ja:モーン nl:Morn Morn Morn